Wonderwall
by liler91
Summary: After Amber and Ashley make a hurtful comment about Lilly, she decides to go on a diet. But will she go too far, and spiral into the world of eating disorders? Who will be there to save her? def. loliver and mohnny pairings
1. The Invite

**a/n-hey guys! hope you like my new story! this is my second hannah montana fic, so r&r!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything but my ideas, plot, storyline..etc.**

Chapter 1: The Invite

Miley and I had gone to get napkins, but we came back to find the girls we hated in our seats, which were right next to where Johnny Collins was sitting. "Amber!"

"What?" she asked with her attitude.

"Miley and I were sitting there!"

"Oh really?" Ashley asked. "And where did you go?"

"Probably to get more food." Amber and Ashley said at the same time. "Ooh! Ssss!" They did their signature finger thing.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Miley asked.

"Nothing to you, Miley," Ashley smirked and ate her food. They weren't going to move, so Miley and I grabbed our trays and sat down at a table with Oliver.

"I hate them." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Who doesn't?" Oliver asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. He had a point there.

"Were they calling me fat?" I asked to no one in particular. "'Cause I think they were."

"Lilly, they just want to make people feel bad. Trust me, you are _so_ not fat." Miley replied.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "Don't listen to them. They don't have lives, so they spend all their time trying to make people feel bad. It's kind of sad really…" Oliver trailed off, making me laugh. He always said the right thing to make me feel better. Even so, I decided I wasn't hungry and didn't eat my lunch. Maybe I did still have baby fat. I'd just, go on a diet for a little while, and I'd exercise more.

"Why aren't you eating, Lil? The food's not _that_ bad." Miley stated.

"I know," I laughed. "But I'm just not hungry."

"You don't even want the other half of my sandwich?" Oliver held the bologna sandwich up to my nose.

"No thanks, Oliver. But I will have some of your water." I said, grabbing the bottle from him.

"Hey, you have chocolate milk!" Oliver whined.

"But I want water!" I whined right back.

"So can I have your delicious chocolate milk?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, please, take it." I said, and we swapped drinks. "So anyway, sorry about not getting to sit next to Johnny, Miles." I turned to Miley.

"It's Ok. We're really getting close, and I don't think he has any interest in Amber or Ashley."

"That's good." I said. "I'm happy for you! I think he might like you too!"

"You think? 'Cause we've been talking online a lot, and we're pretty good friends now!" Miley was excited.

"Miles, he's coming around. I mean, who wouldn't like you?"

"Thanks, Lilly!" Miley said, taking a bite of her brownie. How did she do that? She had the best body in the whole school without having to go on a diet. I wish I could be like that.

"Is something wrong, Lil? You seem kinda out of it." Oliver asked.

I realized I was staring at Miley's brownie, so I snapped out of it. "I'm cool," I said.

"Hey, Miley." Johnny greeted, approaching our table. Then, noticing Oliver and me, said hi to us too.

"Hi, Johnny!" Miley squealed. "I mean, hey." she tried to save herself.

"Got any plans tonight?"

"Me? No! Why would I have any plans! No plans for me! Not that I'm desperate or anything, because I usually have plans. Busy, busy me! But tonight, no plans!" Miley said quickly, all in one breath.

"Sweet. I'm having a beach party tonight at seven. You should come."

"I'll be there!"

"Cool, and these two can come too." he nodded his head at Oliver and me.

"We will all definitely be there, Johnny. See you at seven!"

"See ya." Johnny walked away.

"Did I make a total fool out of myself?" Miley asked once he was gone.

"Well…yeah." Oliver said laughing.

"But he still invited you to his part-aayy!" I sung the word 'party'.

"I can't wait to go! You guys are coming right?"

Oliver shrugged. "I'll go if Lilly goes."

Miley smiled, turning to me. "I guess we're going!"


	2. Spaghetti and Meatballs

**a/n-thanks 4 the reviews! btw, i think lilly is extremely skinny, i'm just making amber and ashley say those things for the sake of the story. anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Spaghetti and Meatballs

After school I went to Miley's, just like every Friday. Miley and I walked into her house to smell spaghetti and meatballs. Man, did it smell delicious. But that's gotta be like, a thousand calories. I can't eat that for dinner. I'll just…eat something else.

"Hey, you wanna go to the beach before dinner?" Miley suggested

"Yeah, sure!" We changed into our bathing suits and walked there. She had on a pink and orange bikini. I didn't feel like wearing a two-piece, so I wore a dark blue one-piece.

"Hey, guys!" Oliver greeted us as we approached Rico's.

"Hey, Oliver!" I smiled.

"Do either of you want to finish this smoothie?" Oliver waved an orange smoothie in front of my face. I wanted it bad, but I had self control.

"No thanks." I said.

"I'll finish it." Miley took the smoothie from him. Oliver seemed kind of surprised that I didn't take the smoothie, since I never really objected to free food. He eyed me curiously, but I ignored him.

"Let's go in the water." I suggested. We threw the frisbee around as the waves knocked us all down. It was fun, but I was extremely hungry since I didn't eat lunch, and only had a chewy bar for breakfast. After a while, we all got tired and lay on the beach.

I was lying next to Oliver, which was great. I probably forgot to mention that I had the biggest crush on him, and no one else knew it. Miley questioned me sometimes, but I always denied it.

Anyway, we were just talking until Miley's cell phone beeped. She set an alarm for when dinner would be ready.

"Come on, Lil, we gotta go eat." Miley stood up.

"Awe, do we have to?" I tried to stall.

"Yeah, do we have to?" Oliver mimicked and I hit him playfully in the arm.

"Yes, Lilly. Oliver, you can come eat over if you want." Miley offered, making me a very happy girl.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, well, I guess I could since no one's home at my house."

"Sweet," I stood up, Oliver doing the same.

"Hello?" Miley answered her ringing cell phone. "Yes, Daddy, we're coming! Oliver's coming too. Ok, bye." With that, we were on our way to Mr. Stewart's delicious spaghetti and meatballs.

"Hey, kids!" he greeted us as we walked in.

"Hey, Mr. S." Oliver and I said.

"Are you ready for my famous spaghetti and meatball dish?"

"Daddy, just give us the food." Miley laughed and sat down.

He let us take our own helpings, and I couldn't just not take any. I took a small scoop of spaghetti, with the tiniest bit of sauce, but no meatballs.

"That's all you're gonna have, Lilly?" Mr. S. asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really that hungry."

"Suit yourself." he shrugged. "You usually love my spaghetti and meatballs."

"I know," I fake-laughed. "I'm just not hungry."

"Are you feeling Ok, Lilly?" Oliver asked, concerned. "You look kinda pale."

"I feel fine. Maybe I'm just coming down with something. I'm sure it'll be fine."

I barely ate any of what I had. There's no way I was eating something with that many carbs. But man, did I want to eat the whole dish. It smelled so good, and the little that I had was amazing. But no, I can control myself.

"Are you sure you're Ok, Lil?" Oliver asked me after dinner when we were in the living room. Miley was upstairs putting on lots of make-up for Johnny.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I felt fine. Hungry, but fine.

"I don't know. If you feel sick though, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks," I smiled. "But I'm fine, really." Oliver was such a nice guy. We lived next door to each other, so he always walked me home.

Miley came running down the stairs in a string bikini, with blue and green polka dots this time, and she wore a white mini skirt. Her hair was down and wavy. She was wearing lots of make-up, but she still looked gorgeous.

"How do I look?" Miley asked. "Be brutal."

"You look great." I assured her.

"Thanks," she said. "Now, do you want to borrow one of my bikinis?"

No! I can't wear something that revealing while I look like this. "No, no, I like my one-piece."

"But Lilly, guys notice you more if you're in a bikini. Come on, I have the perfect one for you."

"No, Miley!" I snapped, not even meaning to. "Sorry, I just…don't feel like wearing a bikini." I was wearing my one-piece, but I had shorts and a t-shirt to cover myself up.

"Ok, what about make-up?"

"Miley, you know I hate make-up." I laughed. Then I realized Oliver was quiet this whole time. "Hey, Oliver, you Ok?"

"What? Yeah, of course. Let's go now."

"Daddy, we're going to the beach! We'll be back late, so don't wait up for us!" Miley called to her father on our way out the door.


	3. Ice Cream Sundae

**a/n-im lovin everyones reviews! thanks so much! here's chapter 3 :-)**

Chapter 3: Ice Cream Sundae

We walked to the beach, which had been completely transformed from the hour ago that we were there. There was a DJ playing music, a bunch of lights strung, and a make-your-own sundae table. I made a mental note to stay away from that.

"Miley!" Johnny came up to us as soon as we got there.

"Hey, Johnny," Miley twirled her hair.

"You wanna dance?" he asked her.

"YES!" Miley screamed, shocking us all. "I mean, sure, why not." Miley smiled at me as Johnny led her to where everyone was dancing. I watched Miley dance with Johnny. She was having the time of her life. I was really happy for her. She had always liked Johnny, and maybe he was finally returning the feeling.

"Hello Truscott. Hey Oliver." Amber said, snapping me out of my trance.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Whoa, chill, Smokin' Oken! We're-" she was about to say something but Oliver cut her off.

"Do not call me Smokin' Oken!" he glared at them.

"Yeah, _I_ gave him that nickname in the first place!"

"Whatever!" Amber said.

"We're just here to tell Lilly that she made a good choice by not going in the water." Ashley answered.

"And why is that?" I snapped.

"Because you'd cause a tsunami!" they said in unison. And of course, they had to go "Ooh! Sss!" before they walked away. Because no one gets sick of that. I hope you caught my sarcasm.

"I told you they were calling me fat." I said quietly to Oliver, walking away. They really knew how to hurt someone.

"Lilly, come back here." Oliver grabbed my arm. "You know you're not fat. They're only saying that to make themselves feel better. If they're saying that you're fat, then they're a bunch of whales."

I chuckled a little bit, but I still didn't believe him. "I think I'm just gonna go home."

"No, Lilly, please stay!" Oliver begged. He was so cute when he begged. "Please, I'll be so bored without you!"

"You have Miley."

"She's with Johnny. So please?" He gave me big eyes and a pouty lip. "Please?"

"Fine," I gave in.

"Yes!" he said, sitting down on the sand, away from the dancing. "Are you gonna play football?" He was referring to beach football, which was played at every one of Johnny's parties.

"It's for the guys, isn't it?" I sat down next to him.

"Well, yeah, but that's never stopped you before. You're better than half of them anyway."

"I don't think so. I have a really bad headache right now."

"I'll go get you some water." Oliver took off before I could answer.

"Thanks, Oliver." I smiled when he came back. He handed me the water, but then I saw that he had an amazing looking sundae in his hand.

"I also got you this. Your favorite sundae. Vanilla ice cream with hot fudge, caramel sauce, and M&Ms." Awe! He knew my favorite sundae! Too bad I couldn't eat it.

"Awe, thanks, Oliver! You're so sweet! But I'm really not hungry." I lied.

"How can you not be hungry? You didn't eat lunch, and you barely ate dinner."

"I don't know." I took a sip of my water.

"Will you just take one bite?"

"Oliver…"

"Please!" he gave me his puppy dog face again. "I got it for you."

"Just one." I said, figuring I'd take a tiny bit of ice cream.

Oliver dipped the spoon in the sundae, getting a little bit of everything in that one spoonful. "Here ya go."

I looked at the spoon in terror. "Uh…" I opened my mouth, thinking of what to say, but before I knew it, Oliver had stuck the spoon in my mouth.

I swallowed, because it was _so_ good. You don't even understand. But as soon as I did, I regretted it. Maybe I should play football, just to work off the calories in that one spoonful.

"Was it good?" Oliver asked.

"Yes! It was amazing!" I couldn't even lie.

"So you want more?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, I can't eat this whole thing by myself." he wined.

"Oliver," I laughed and faced him. "Read my lips. No." He was about to say something, but Johnny's voice came out of the speakers.


	4. Perfection

**a/n-sorry i didnt have this up yesterday, i tried but this error kept occurring. but we're good now so here's chapter 4. and remember, i do not think emily/lilly is fat at all. or anyone on the show for that matter. thanks 4 reviewing!**

Chapter 4: Perfection

"Ok, boys! Listen up!" Johnny yelled, getting our attention. "We're playing football now! And if there are any lovely ladies that would like to cheer for us," he paused and winked at Miley, "we would very much appreciate it. By the way, there will be fireworks later!"

"I think I will play." I stood up.

"Are you sure? You don't still have a headache?"

"I'm good now." I lied.

"Alright, tell me if you're not feeling good though."

"I will."

"Well then, let's go play some football." We stood up and walked over to the boys. They didn't treat me like I was some little girly girl who was afraid to tackle. They weren't afraid to tackle me either. They liked having me on their teams, 'cause I have to admit, I am pretty good. And they knew it.

We split into teams, but Oliver and I weren't on the same one. Oh well, all the more reason to tackle him. Haha, just kidding…but seriously. I had a lot of fun playing, and Miley was cheering really loud for me. But I was getting really dizzy. I felt like I was gonna faint, so I sat out before I could.

"Tired, Truscott?" Ashley asked, coming up to me. "Maybe if you were in shape you'd still be out there."

"Shut-up, Ashley! We're like the same size!" I tried to defend myself.

"Ew! Yeah right! I don't have a football player's body, like _you_ do."

Before I could say something to offend them, they walked off. Soon enough, the game was over. I don't know who won because I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was looking at my thighs.

Oliver sat down next to me. "You, Ok?"

"Yeah." I said, looking up.

"Why'd you sit out?"

"I felt really dizzy."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Nah, I want to see the fireworks."

"I'm really worried about you. Are you sure you're not sick? You're still pale…"

"Oliver, I'm great." I reassured him. "Stop worrying! I'd tell you if I was sick, wouldn't I?"

"I guess so." Oliver said. I really was fine. I get dizzy a lot, it's nothing new.

"Good." I replied. "Now what should we do before the fireworks?"

Oliver shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Where'd Miley go?" I asked. Oliver pointed to 'the dancers', where Miley and Johnny were grinding. "Oh." I said. Miley was so skinny. She didn't have to be self-conscious about anything. "She's so perfect." I accidentally said out loud.

"What? Lil, no one's perfect."

"Miley is. She's skinny, she sings, she dances, she's beautiful, she's skinny, she's tall, she's smart, she's funny, and she's skinny…I'm surprised it took Johnny this long to like her. I'm surprised you're not trying to get with her." I tried to laugh, but I was completely serious.

"She's not perfect, Lil. And I'm not trying to get with her because I don't like her like that."

"Why not? She is _so_ perfect."

"Well then, I guess 'perfect' isn't my type. Not all guys like overly girly girls like her you know."

"Oliver, she's Hannah Montana!" I whispered. "It just doesn't get any more perfect than that. And you were in love with Hannah Montana."

"I was not _in love_. I had a stupid crush before I knew it was Miley. And Miley is not perfect, Lil. No one is."

"Thanks for trying, Oliver. But I've come to accept it, and you should too."

"Lilly you are so wrong! I-" but before Oliver could finish, Oliver's ex girlfriend came up to us.

"Hey, Oliver. Do you want to dance?" Becca Wellar asked.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna sit here with Lilly." Oliver replied, causing me to smile. Becca and Oliver broke up a while ago because 'it wasn't working out'. They were friends though, but Oliver had no interest in her anymore.

"Ok, see you later." She walked off to go dance with Miley's ex-boyfriend Josh.

"Why didn't you dance with her?"

Oliver shrugged. "I felt like chillin' with you."

Then the newest kid, Jake Ryan, who was also a TV star that liked Miley, came up to us. "Hey, Lilly! Wanna dance?"

"No thanks." I said quickly.

"Alright, maybe I'll see you later." He quickly found another girl to dance with.

"Why didn't you dance with him?" Oliver asked me once he left.

"I felt like hanging out with you." I smiled, and so did he.

"Well, since you wanna hang out with me, and I wanna chill with you, and everyone else is dancing…do you maybe…possibly want to…ya know…dance…with me?"

He didn't know how long I'd been waiting for him to ask me that. "Yeah, I do." I smiled and we walked towards where everyone was. "Do it To It" by Cherish came on. So we grinded, but it wasn't awkward like you might think. It was fun. And I was glad we decided to dance instead of just watch everyone else. It wasn't the first time I danced with Oliver. In first grade, our moms made us dance at a birthday party, but that didn't really count. A couple months ago though, Lola (that's me) danced with Hannah's cousin Ozzy (who is really Oliver). That was the first real dance I had with him, because no slow songs ever came on, so we just grinded. And it wasn't awkward since we weren't being Lilly and Oliver, we were Lola and Ozzy.

"Burn" by Usher came on next, one of the best songs ever made. Old, but great. So we slow-danced to that. It was great! I like him so much, so I felt like I would die while I was dancing with him. As the songs went on, I was getting _really_ tired. More tired than usual. And Oliver noticed.

"You alright?" he asked in my ear, so he could be heard over the loud music.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You wanna sit this one out?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." He took my hand and led me out of the crowd of people, where we lay on the beach and looked up at the sky.

"Oliver!" a familiar voice shouted and we sat up. It was Amber and Ashley.

"What?" Oliver asked with attitude once he realized who it was.

"Why were you dancing with this whale?" Amber asked. My mouth dropped open.

"First of all, Lilly is skinnier than you. Second, everyone hates you, Amber!" Oliver said annoyed. "Everyone hates both of you! You have no friends! Just shut-up and go do your little finger thing! And if you weren't a girl, I'd punch you. But I'm a nice guy, so I won't. And if you ever come near Lilly again, I'll sick Olga on you." Oliver growled at them and they were shocked. Olga was this Russian body-builder girl at our school, and she could kick anyone's ass. She would do anything for Oliver 'cause she fell once and landed on him, but she thought he saved her life.

Amber and Ashley were still standing there, their mouths hanging open. "Dude, leave!" Oliver ordered.

"Don't call us 'dude'!" Ashley was offended.

"And you can't talk to us like that!" Amber said.

"If you're not gonna go find friends, at least get a life!" he yelled, and they finally left. "Oh my gosh, how does it take them so long to understand something?"

I laughed quietly, but I was still hurt by what they said. I guess Oliver knew that I was hurting too, 'cause he put his arm around me.

"Lilly, do me a favor and don't listen to anything they say."

"Oliver, it's true."

"WHAT!" he screamed, taking his arm off my shoulder.

"Can we just talk about something else?"

"Lilly, I-"

"Please."

Oliver still had a shocked look on his face, but he nodded. "Fine."


	5. Gum

**a/n-thanks again 4 the reviews! i cant say it enough! i've been trying to post this chapter all day, but the error thing occured again. but we're good now, so here ya go :-)**

Chapter 5: Gum

Just then there was a boom in the sky, and we looked up to see a show of fireworks. It was awesome. But I had a horrible headache. The fireworks lasted for a really long time, because Johnny was rich and could afford as many as he wanted.

"You wanna go now?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," I nodded and we went to find Miley. We found her alright, but she was making out with Johnny. We decided we'd just text her so we wouldn't disturb her.

"Hey, Lil?" Oliver asked on our way home.

"Yeah?"

"You're…you're still eating, right?" he stopped walking and faced me.

"Yeah, of course. I had a granola bar for breakfast, and you saw me eat lunch, dinner, and ice cream."

"Actually, you didn't eat your lunch, you ate literally two spaghetti noodles, and I had to force you to eat a bite of ice cream. And you didn't want my smoothie! Orange is your favorite flavor!"

"Oliver, I just wasn't hungry. I'm not stupid." I assured him and grabbed his hand. Man was I being brave tonight. I have no idea where in the world I got the courage to hold his hand!

"I guess you're right." Oliver sighed, and we continued walking hand-in-hand.

"So how do you think Miley's feeling right now?" I changed the subject.

He laughed. "Better than me, let me tell you."

"Why? Didn't you have a good time?"

"Yeah, tonight was freakin' sweet. But I'm just worried about you."

"You don't have to be worried, Oliver." I gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I know, but I am." he said as we arrived at my house.

"Oliver, you are the sweetest guy I've ever met." I hugged him. "But I'm fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lil."

The next morning I woke up and went running. I ran two miles without stopping and I walked a mile as a cool-down. I felt thinner already. As I walked to my house I saw a sleepy Oliver getting the mail.

"Hey, Oliver." I greeted.

"Hey," he answered sleepily, still in only boxers and a t-shirt. He didn't seem to mind, and believe me; neither did I. "Where were you?"

"Running," I answered.

"Really? How much did you run?"

"I ran two miles and walked one."

"Wow. Aren't you tired?" he yawned.

"A little." I admitted.

He yawned again. "You wanna come in for lunch? No one's home, they're all gone for the weekend.

"I would, but I gotta go home and shower. We'll meet up later, K?"

"See ya." he waved and went inside.

After I showered, I had some water, and did lots of crunches. I was feeling good, and I was fighting the hunger. I called Miley to see how her night went, but she was grounded for a week. She was probably out all night with Johnny, or Jackson probably found them, or something like that.

Since Miley couldn't do anything, I called Oliver. "Hey, wanna beach it up?" I asked.

"Sure," Oliver seemed excited.

"Great, I'll be over soon." I said and hung up. I decided to wear a tankini, I wasn't ready for the revealing bikini. I told my mom goodbye and walked to Oliver's. I walked right into his house without knocking, since he was the only one home.

"Hey, Lil." he said, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Hey," I watched as he searched his pockets and the counter. "What are you looking for?"

"I need money."

"For what?"

"Lunch, what else?"

"Oh." Right. I called him before he'd gotten a chance to eat. Stupid me!

"You look even paler than yesterday." He stuffed his pocket with money.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"You sure you're Ok?"

"Oliver, I'm fine! Trust me!" I said annoyed that he wouldn't stop asking.

"Well anyway, I got extra money if you want something at Rico's."

"Oh, it's fine, I already ate."

"What'd you have?"

"A turkey sandwich." Ok, so I lied.

"Always a good choice." he said, but it didn't seem like he believed me. "Are you lying to me?" Damn. I was never a good liar.

"No, why would I lie?"

"Lilly, I've known you my entire life; I think I know when you're lying."

"Oliver, why would I lie about something that stupid?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you ate something." he came right up to my face.

I had some water, so that's eating something, right? "I ate something." I was staring right into his eyes.

"Really? 'Cause your breath is minty like toothpaste."

"I had some minty gum." I thought quickly.

"Lil, you hate gum almost as much as I do."

"Well, I didn't feel like brushing my teeth again so I stole my mom's gum. Why are you so crazy lately?" I snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Because you're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled slightly and sighed. "Let's just go."

"Fine."

"Fine." With that, we walked out of the house in silence. We were halfway to the beach when I just couldn't stand the silence anymore. I couldn't think of what to say though.


	6. Orange Smoothie

**a/n-i say this every time, but thank u all again! this is a longer chapter for u!**

Chapter 6: Orange Smoothie

"Lilly…" Oliver started.

"What?" I snapped. Why was I being so cranky? Does lack of food do that to you? "I mean what?" I said calmer.

"You want me to buy you a smoothie?" Oliver asked. I could just refuse, but that would make him even more suspicious. Maybe I could drink the smoothie…and then throw it up when I got home. Then he wouldn't be so suspicious.

"Sure...but a small one." I said, making him smile.

"Really?" he brightened up.

"Yes, I told you there's nothing wrong with me."

"Sweet. Sorry about questioning you before. I was just overreacting."

"I forgive you. Just lay off next time, Ok? I'd tell you if I needed help."

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry."

"You should be." I smiled as we neared Rico's. "And now for my smoothie…"

"Orange?" he asked, also smiling.

"Of course." I gratefully took the smoothie that Jackson handed me and started drinking it. It was _amazingly delicious_.

"So, what happened to Miley?" Oliver asked Jackson.

"Well, my dad sent me out to get her because it was 2:00 and she still wasn't back. So I went to go find her…and boy did I find her. She was making out with some guy on the beach."

"Johnny." Oliver and I said.

"Yeah, so, now she's grounded for a week. She told me to tell you she's sorry if she kind of ditched you guys."

"Tell her it's fine and we had a good night anyway." I told him.

"What'd you guys do without your leader?" Jackson asked.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, giving Jackson money to get him a sandwich.

"Miley, she practically runs your lives." He handed the sandwich to Oliver.

"She does not!" I defended her.

"Yeah she does! I bet you she's the one who wanted to go the party, am I right?"

"Well yeah but-" Oliver started but Jackson cut him off.

"And she always picks where you guys go, what movies you see, and you only hang out at our house."

"But, Jackson, just because we agree with her doesn't mean she bosses us around."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. So what'd you guys do the whole time? 'Cause I'll yell at her if she dragged you there and then left you to be bored."

"I wasn't bored." Oliver smiled.

"Me neither. We played football, we danced, we-"

"With who?"

"What?"

"Who'd you dance with?" Jackson smiled, probably knowing what was coming. He always accused me of liking Oliver too.

"Well I don't know about Oliver, but I danced with a really sweet guy who is a pretty good friend of mine." I looked at Oliver who was grinning.

"What about you, Oken?"

"Oh, just some girl who has great best friend," Oliver joked, and I hit him playfully.

"You guys are weird." Jackson said, walking into the back of Rico's. We just laughed and walked away with our smoothie and sandwich.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?

"I don't care." he said as we sat down. Thankfully my cell phone rang, breaking the silence.

"Hello?"

"Lilly!"

"Miley! Hey!"

"Lilly, I can't talk for long 'cause I'm not supposed to be on the phone, but I just need to ask you a huge favor."

"What is it?"

"Ok, there's a part two of Johnny's party tonight. Can you tell him that I'm grounded, and I'll try to sneak out but I don't know if I can?"

A part two? Wow that's crazy! "Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thanks, Lil, you're a lifesaver. And B.T.W., don't think I didn't see you and Oliver dancing, you little whore!" she said laughing. Miley was just kidding about the whore part; don't think she really meant it.

I laughed. "Anyway! Are you and Johnny going out?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, and I'm equally as happy for you and Oliver bye!" she hung up before I could defend myself.

"What'd she say?" Oliver asked.

"She said Johnny's party continued is tonight, and she wanted me to tell him that she's grounded, but she might sneak out."

Oliver laughed. "Typical Miley."

"Yeah, and at least we'll have something to do tonight."

"True," Oliver said. "But I wish we had something to do now."

"Me too."

"Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a bug on you."

"Where!" I squealed, but I realized he was lying when he started laughing. "You're a little jerk." I laughed and slightly pushed him.

"Hey! You push me again, and I'll tickle you!"

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." he smiled, and I pushed him again. He started tickling me and I was lying down now.

"Oliver!" I laughed, trying to get him off of me. I caught a glimpse of Amber and Ashley out of the corner of my eye. They looked at me angrily. Oliver turned to see what I was looking at, and glared at them when he saw. They immediately walked away. Just seeing them made me feel self-conscious, but I didn't bring a shirt to cover up my tankini.

"Oliver, give me your shirt!" I yelled, worried that everyone would see me.

"What? Why?"

"Please! I uh…don't wanna get sunburn."

"But it's cloudy, and you don't get sunburn…"

"Oliver, please!" He obeyed and took off his shirt. I put it on thanking him. I can't believe I talked myself into wearing something so revealing! I shouldn't even be wearing bathing suits at all! Oh, I'm an idiot. I can't wait to go home and throw up that smoothie.

"Lil, what's goin' on? You look scared."

"I-I need to go home. I need to run home."

"Why?"

"I just do." I said, too worried that everyone was staring at me to make up an excuse.

"Alright, well I'll run with you then, I guess. I have nothing better to do."

"K, let's go." I said and we began to run.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked as we ran.

"I uh….I think I left the stove on at my house while I was making pancakes this morning." Wow, that was a good lie.

"Oh, Ok then." Oliver said as we ran.

I was so tired from running so much that morning, so I had to slow down. I had my hands on my knees, and I was breathing hard.

"Lil, why don't you just call home and tell someone to turn it off?"

Why did he have to be so sensible? "They're all gone by now." That was true. My house was empty most of the day.

"Oh, well, don't tire yourself out. I'm sure you turned it off. We can walk there."

No, running burned more calories. But I just couldn't run anymore. "Alright, let's walk." I gave in. We arrived at my house before long and went straight to the kitchen.

"See, it's not on." Oliver said.

"Guess I was worried for nothing." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"So now that we're shielded from the sun, can I get my shirt back?"

"Umm…yeah…" I said. I took off his shirt and quickly threw it at his face and ran up the stairs before he got a chance to see me.

"Where are you going?"

"I need clothes!" I shouted from upstairs. I ran into the bathroom and left the sink running. I needed to make myself throw up…but man was I grossed out. "Come on, Lilly, Oliver's waiting." I whispered to myself. I just kept thinking of Amber and Ashley and finally, I made myself throw up. It was disgusting! But it's worth it. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. Then I ran out of the bathroom and put on a shirt of my own.

"I'm back. Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find the shirt I was looking for." I was getting good at thinking on my toes.

"It's alright." Oliver yawned, lying on the couch with his arm dangling over the edge.

"Why you so tired?" I kneeled on the floor right next to him.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why?"

"I was thinking too much."

"About what?"

"Just things…"

"Things like what?" I smiled at him.

Oliver shrugged, also smiling. "Well why are you tired? You have dark circles under your eyes."

"I do?"

"Yeah," he nodded. So I was tired, big deal.

I shrugged. "I'm always tired. So what do you wanna do?"

"Take a nap."

"Good idea." I agreed. "Except I'm not allowed to have boys over while no one's home."

"Good point." he laughed, getting up. "Wanna come over? And then take a nap?"

I laughed too. "Yes, I do."

"Sweet, let's go." Oliver and I walked next door. "Nap time." he stated, taking off his shirt and dropping onto the couch. I fell into a big comfy chair.

"Goodnight!" I said laughing.

"Night." he laughed.


	7. Jenga

**a/n-just wanted to say that once again, i def. do not think that emily/lilly is fat at all! and also, i don't think that miley would really be all up on johnny like she was in the story, i just needed to do that so i could write more about lilly and oliver. anyway, thanks again 4 the reviews, and heres chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Jenga

I don't know how long we were asleep for, but I woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Oliver answered groggily. "Hi, Mom." "I was sleeping." "No, it was a nap." "Yeah." "Went to a party." "Yeah, it was fun." "Going to the next part of the party." "No, Miley's grounded." "She stayed out too late." "Yes, just with Lilly." "Mom!" "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night." "Love you too." "Bye." He finished his conversation, lay back down, and turned the TV on low. He then got up and got some tortilla chips and salsa, and set them on the coffee table.

Ooh, he's good. He knew I loved tortilla chips and salsa, and I've never resisted them before. I guess I could eat a few…and throw them up just like the smoothie. That would work. I shifted on the couch and pretended to 'wake up'.

"Hey, Lil," he smiled, causing me to smile too.

"Hey."

"Want some chips?"

"Sure." I took a couple and dipped them in salsa, making him grin wider. "What time is it?"

He looked at his cell phone. "Holy crap it's 5:00!"

"Are you serious? What time did we go to sleep?"

"Like, 2:00 or something. Now there's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Well, at least we'll be able to stay at the party later, without getting tired."

"True," he nodded, smiling. "So what do you wanna do now?" he grabbed another handful of tortilla chips.

Hmm…what was there to do? Miley usually came up with the ideas of what to do. I couldn't think of a single thing. Unless he wanted to play a game or something. "You wanna play a game?"

"Sure, what game?"

"Hmm…" What could we play? "What do you have?"

"Let's see." he got up to go to the games closet. "We got Clue, Life, Trouble, Chutes and Ladders, Jenga…"

"Let's play Jenga!" I tried to reach for it, but I was too short, so Oliver laughed at me.

"Why don't you get it, Lilly?" he laughed and watched as I tried to jump for it, but still couldn't reach.

"Come on, Oliver!" I whined. "Please get it?" I gave him the same puppy dog face he had given me last night.

"Fine, fine." Oliver gave in and easily reached for Jenga. We stacked up the pieces of wood and began to play. It's amazing how much fun little rectangles of wood can be.

"No, that's cheating!" I accused as Oliver pulled the wood out partly, but decided to leave that one and pull out a looser piece.

"No it's not!" Oliver laughed.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, you are a cheater!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're just mad 'cause I'm gonna win." he teased.

"You can't win if you don't have any wood!" I laughed, grabbing the rectangles that he had pulled out.

"Give those back!" he pretended to be mad.

"Hmm…no thanks!" I started to run around the room with them, him chasing after me. Ok, so I'm a flirt. No harm done in that. "Who's the cheater now?" I said, dropping the wood and jumping onto the couch. He followed and pinned me down. Now, to anyone that didn't know what was going on, the position we were in would look kind of wrong. Actually, it'd look wrong for anyone, even if they did know what was going on.

So he was on top of me, and I was just giggling, until my phone ringing interrupted us. Oliver got off as soon as he heard the ringer. I sighed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lilly, it's me."

"Hi, Mom." I said, watching Oliver put his shirt back on and rub his fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out with Oliver." I replied, and Oliver tapped his fingers on the armrest.

"Where's Miley?"

"She's grounded. Don't even ask why." Now Oliver was cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, well, your dad won't be home 'til tomorrow as you know. I'll be back in Malibu at 8:30, but then I'm going out with my friends from work. So I won't be home 'til 2-ish."

"Ok, well, I'll be at a party."

"Oh? And where is this party?"

"The beach, Mom." I said annoyed.

"How are you getting there?"

"Walking."

"How are you getting home?"

"Walking."

"You know you're not allowed to walk home in the dark by yourself."

"Mom, I'll walk with Oliver."

"Fine, when will you be home?"

"Late."

"How late?"

"I don't know, Mom!"

"I want you home by 1:00 at the latest, alright?"

"Ok, thanks."

"Ok, have fun. Don't wait up for me. Love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up. Man, that woman can talk for hours. "Sorry about that." I said to Oliver. "She just wanted to tell me she'll be home at 2:00."

"It's Ok." Oliver answered. "I should probably clean up the jenga now."

"I'll help." I offered, and we began cleaning up the wood. I reached down to grab the last wood rectangle, but Oliver reached for it at the same time, and our hands touched. We looked up at each other, and quickly pulled our hands away.

"Sorry…" he said nervously.

"Yeah, me too." I stood up. Well that was certainly awkward.

"So…uh…you want dinner, or…or something?" he stood up too. "Ya know since no one's home at your house and I'm home alone."

"Actually, I'm not very hungry. How bout I go home and change while you eat, and I'll be back soon. Then we can just chill here 'til the party."

"Ok. Why are you changing?"

Because I don't want people seeing me in a tankini. "Oh, because I've been in the bathing suit all day and I don't really like it." I moved towards the door.

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye," I smiled at him one last time before closing the door.


	8. The Bikini

**a/n-hey guys! i dont kno why, but whenever i try to put up chapters, it always says theres an error. it finally worked, but ive been trying all day. so sorry if it takes a while. anyway, here ya go :-)**

Chapter 8: The Bikini

I got into my house and went straight into the bathroom to throw up. I expected it to be a little easier than the first time, but it was just as hard. And just as gross. But I had to do it if I wanted to be skinny.

You know, I used to think being anorexic or bulimic was just stupid. But now I see where the celebrities are coming from. And it's not like it's a disease or anything. I mean, I can stop being like that at any time, I just don't want to. I've already lost five pounds! Maybe I should wear a bikini…just to show off that how good I've been doing. Yeah, I will. But first I need to do some sit-ups.

I brushed my teeth, did about 100 sit-ups, took a shower, and changed into my blue halter bikini with my jean shorts. I wasn't feeling that comfortable in it, but I thought I would just give it a shot. I was looking in the mirror when I heard a voice downstairs.

"Lil? It's me." It was Oliver.

"I'm upstairs, Oliver!"

"Can I come up?" he called from the stairs.

"Only if you want to be blinded!" I cried out in terror. Who was I kidding? I couldn't let Oliver see me in a bikini! I couldn't let anyone see me! Not until I lost another couple pounds at least! I don't know what I was thinking. I need my one piece. Where did I put-oh shit Oliver's here.

"Hey," he said, appearing in my doorway.

"Oliver!" I yelled.

"What?" he laughed.

"Don't look at me!"

"Why, you're in a bathing suit."

"I'm hideous! I just need to find my one-piece and I'll be fine."

"Lil, calm down and tell me what this is about."

"I can't wear a bikini! I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry you had to see this, it won't happen again."

"Lil, you can definitely wear a bikini."

"Oliver, I appreciate you trying to help but I just need my one-piece."

"Lilly, listen. We are going to the party, and you are going to wear that bikini. Ok?"

"Are you kidding? How could I let the whole world see me in this? I don't even want you to see me in this!" I started searching my drawers for my other suit.

"Why? I think you look good."

My heart just skipped a beat. "What?"

"You look good. You look good in anything. So let's go."

"Oliver, how can you not be seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think the better question is how can you not see what everyone else sees? You look great!"

"You don't see this?" I pointed to my stomach. "Or this?" I asked, pointing to my thighs.

"Lil, there is nothing there."

"Oliver, you don't understand."

"Lilly, you look amazing, Ok? Why are you so worried about what other people think anyway? You never used to care."

"That was the old Lilly. The new Lilly is a very improved one, who works out every day, eats healthy, and will never show herself in public in a bikini if she doesn't look good enough."

"Well I miss the old Lilly." How could he miss the old me?

"Oliver, if it makes you happy, I'll wear the bikini, Ok?"

"Thank-you." Oliver said, walking out of my room, expecting me to follow him. Instead, I stood in front of the mirror and examined myself. That is until Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. We continued holding hands though, even when we got outside.

I sighed heavily, worried of what people would think. "Are you sure I don't look like a whale?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and put his hands on my shoulders. "Say it with me. You are not fat. You are really skinny, and it's starting to scare me how skinny you are." Uh-oh. He was suspicious. I guess I should probably lay off the whining.

"Alright, alright." I said, grabbing his hand once more.


	9. I'm Fine

**a/n-sorry about the suckish chapters lately. here's a better one, in my opinion.**

Chapter 9: I'm Fine

When we got to the beach, the party was already kickin'. We spotted Johnny and he began to walk towards us.

"Hey guys, where's Miley?"

"She's grounded, but she's gonna try to sneak out." I told him.

"Oh." he was disappointed. "Is she grounded 'cause of me?"

"Yeah." Oliver said plainly, and I laughed and hit him.

"Don't worry, Johnny. Her dad's just a little over-protective."

"Alright well, tell her I'm really sorry. I gotta go but you guys have fun."

"See ya."

Oliver and I hadn't even sat down yet when Jake Ryan winked at me. "Hey, Lilly," he said.

I gave him a weird look. "Hi…?"

"You wanna dance now?"

"Jake, I'm sorry but Miley's going out with Johnny and she's not here anyway, so you can't make her jealous."

"I'm not trying to make her jealous; I just wanna dance with you." He seemed like he was being serious. I used to be obsessed with him…but then I got over him. I mean, a month ago I would have been thrilled if he asked me to dance. But now I just had no interest.

"Jake, I uh…" I couldn't find the right words. "Why do you wanna dance with me?"

He shrugged. "Well, you're pretty hott and I kinda wanna get to know you a little better." Oh my gosh. I'm hott? Jake Ryan thinks I'm hott? My new diet must be working! "So what do ya say, babe?"

"Her name's Lilly, not babe!" Oliver said angrily. Jake and I gave him a weird look. "Just saying…"

"Well…umm…" I really wanted to dance with Oliver again, but I know it would be just as friends. Should I really wait around for something that's not gonna turn in to anything more?

"If you'd rather, I'll get you some dinner or ice cream…"

"No!" I shouted, and Oliver looked at me worriedly. "I mean, I had a really big dinner already…I'm not hungry." Ooh! Bad move on my part! Oliver's mouth dropped open, knowing that I lied, but he didn't say anything.

"Ya know what? I think I will dance with you!" I said to Jake, so I could avoid the questions I knew Oliver would ask.

"Sweet. Don't worry, Oliver. I'll return her soon." Jake pulled me onto the dance floor. Oliver just glared at him.

"Whoa, wait a second. What do you mean you'll return me?"

"Oh, I just mean that …ya know I thought he might want to be with you."

"I am not an object, I am a girl. And I chose where I go and when I want to return."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! Do you still wanna dance?" he asked, and I glanced at Oliver. He was still glaring.

"Yes, of course!" I knew that if I didn't, Oliver would ask me about everything.

We danced to a slow song and a fast song. As soon as the fast song was over, Oliver grabbed my arm and pulled me near the bathrooms, away from everyone else.

"Lilly…" he shook his head, at a loss for words.

"What?" I played innocent. But then out of nowhere, I felt really dizzy, and fell to my knees, holding my head.

"Lilly!" Oliver was worried.

"I'm fine, Oliver. Really."

He rubbed my back and sighed. "I'll go get you some water. Stay here." I was in trouble. What if he figured it out? He returned in no time, but he had French fries with him, another weakness of mine. How come this kid never just got water, he always had to bring back some other delicious food?

He handed me the water and I took some sips. "Lilly, you haven't been eating have you?"

"That's ridiculous, Oliver!" I grabbed a handful of his French fries and shoved them in my mouth. "See?"

"Then why did you practically just faint?"

"I was dizzy from dancing because it was so crowded. I always get dizzy. It was nothing."

"So why'd you lie to Jake? You said you had a really big dinner, but you told me you weren't gonna eat dinner 'cause you weren't hungry."

"I changed my mind and I did eat."

"Oh really? Well to make me happy will you just eat some more French fries?"

"Fine," I agreed, taking more fries. Man, they were _so_ good. But oh so many calories! I'd dance a little, and then go to the bathroom to throw-up.

"So how was dancing with Jake Ryan, the _TV star_?"

"Not as good as people would think."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just wasn't that great."

"Oh, well it seemed like you were having a good time."

"I didn't want to hurt his ego." I smiled, and I got a smile out of him too. "So you wanna go dance, or what?" I smiled.

"Only if you eat one more fry." I shrugged and ate one. "Thank-you, now we can dance." he grinned.

We danced for a while, and the guys played some more football. Oliver and I didn't play this time. I was too tired, and I had a headache (which I didn't tell Oliver about), and he just didn't feel like it.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." I told him, and went to throw-up. It was so gross, but I did it easier than the last two times. I flushed the toilet and came out, only to be face to face with Oliver.

"Did you just throw up?"

No sense in lying. "Uh, yeah. Those fries must have had some food poisoning."

"I ate more than you, Lilly, and I'm fine." he crossed his arms and examined me. "Lilly, you have dark circles under your eyes, you're always tired, you're dizzy, and you're really pale. And your bones are practically sticking out!"

"So!" I yelled, getting angry.

"Lilly, you're anorexic! And bulimic! You're bulexic!"

"Oliver, whatever I am is none of your business." I turned to walk away.

"Lilly!" he turned me around. "Don't you know how dangerous this is? Why are you doing this?" he yelled in my face.

I started crying uncontrollably. "Because everyone else is skinny and beautiful and I'm not! And Amber and Ashley kept calling me fat! But then Jake said I was hott, and he's never said that before, so I figured my diet must be working!" I cried and yelled. Good thing everyone else was down by the water.

"Lilly, that's crazy!" Oliver yelled once more.

"And I…I…" Suddenly I couldn't speak.

"You what?"

I couldn't catch my breath. What was happening? I couldn't breathe! "I can't breathe." I squeaked out. I don't know what happened after that, 'cause I blacked out.


	10. For Oliver

**a/n-hey guys sry 4 the not updating for a couple days. the stupid thing keeps giving me errors when i try to update, as ive said before. anyway, i know this is an extremely short chapter, but i like it. i won't be able to update til sept. 1st cuz my friends from where i used to live are coming to visit, but you'll have lots of chapters once they leave, i promise :-) anyway, here's the short chapter 10 and ill talk to u guys again once september starts!**

Chapter 10: For Oliver

I woke up in a hospital bed, Oliver asleep in a chair right beside me. I was hooked up to some machines, I guess to monitor my breathing. Soon after I awoke, Oliver did too.

"Lilly!" he said, grabbing my hand. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"What happened?" I moved over in the bed so he could come sit next to me.

"You couldn't breathe, and then you fainted. I called an ambulance and it picked you up, I rode in it with you. Your mom's cell phone's off, but the hospital got a hold of your dad. He said he can't get here any faster than he's trying to, but he told the hospital to tell me to tell you he loves you."

"Oh…" I said.

"Lilly…you need help." he was still holding my hand.

"No I don't, Oliver. Everything's under control."

"No it's not, Lilly! If you end up in a hospital, it's not under control!"

"Oliver, this is _my_ life, Ok?"

"Lilly, you're being stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, Oliver! My life is none of your business!"

"It is my business, Lil! I care about you more than anyone in the world, and you can die from eating disorders!" I could die? That wouldn't happen to me…Would it?

"I'm not gonna die, Oliver."

"Lilly, look at me." Oliver ordered. "Now! This is serious, Lil!" I looked him in the eye. "You need help." I looked down but he grabbed my face and turned it towards him again. "You need help." he repeated.

"Help with what? I'm fine."

"Lilly," he looked me directly in the eyes. They were filled with hurt, worry, and pain. Tears welled up in my eyes and soon began to fall. "Please. Hear me out. Last night was the scariest moment of my entire life. So many people die from eating disorders, Lil, and if you were one of them…I honestly don't know what I'd do."

"Oliver, I understand what you're saying, but I'm not gonna die, Ok? I don't need help!"

"Lilly, stop denying it! You need help!"

I looked into his saddened eyes for a long time after that. Then I felt tears stinging my eyes, and I let them fall. "I need help." I sobbed.

He hugged me tight, stroking my hair. "I'm here for you, Lil, and I'm not going anywhere, Ok?" I just held on to him and cried on his shoulder. "You could have died, Lil." he was crying a little now too. "You could have died."

But there was no way I would die. That was impossible. As soon as I get out of this hospital, no matter what anymore makes me eat, I'll throw it up. This hospital thing isn't serious at all. I just need to lose a couple more pounds…and then I'll stop. For Oliver.


	11. Lucky

**a/n-hey guys, im back, and i had the best time! here's the next chapter, sorry 4 such a long wait!**

Chapter 11: Lucky

I woke up to a doctor with a clipboard standing at the edge of the bed. Oliver was next to me in the bed, sleeping, but we were still holding hands.

"Oh good, you're awake." said the doctor. "I'll be right back." She came back into the room a minute later, my parents following her.

"Oh, Lilly!" My mom hugged me. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here! My cell phone ran out of battery!"

"I'm sorry too, Lilly. I got here as fast as I could." My dad hugged me once my mom had finished.

"You know you're very lucky to have a friend like this boy." the doctor said, motioning to Oliver. "He was by your side the entire night and wouldn't rest until he knew you would be Ok."

"I know…" I said. I was extremely lucky. The luckiest in the world.

"Miley's in the waiting room, do you want us to leave so you can talk to her, and we'll discuss everything when you're more awake?"

I nodded, and they kissed me and left with the doctor. Miley ran in just seconds after they left. "Lilly!" she screamed, waking Oliver up. She ran over and hugged me with all her might. "Jeez, I'm only on my first day of grounding and you end up in the hospital? What did I miss?"

I laughed and turned to Oliver. He was the only one who knew about my 'problem'. "Hey," I smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled right back. Miley eyed us curiously.

"Miley, I have something serious to tell you."

"What is it?" she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Umm…" I looked at Oliver, biting my lip. He nodded, motioning for me to tell her. "I…This is harder to say than I thought."

"Come on, Lilly, I'm dying over here!" Miley said, and Oliver squeezed my hand for encouragement.

"Miley…I…I couldn't breathe and passed out 'cause…because I have an…eating disorder."

Miley's jaw dropped. "Lilly! Why?"

I gulped. "Because it felt like everyone around me was thin and beautiful…and I felt like an ugly whale."

"Oh, Lilly!" Miley hugged me again. "Lilly, you're beautiful _and_ skinny. I told you not to pay attention to Amber and Ashley! How long have you not been eating?"

"Since Friday at lunch."

"Lilly, you are _so_ beautiful, no matter what Amber and Ashley say. And Johnny told me that they think Oliver's hott now, so they just tease you 'cause you two always hang out. But they don't mean it at all." Normally Oliver would be ecstatic if Amber and Ashley said he was hott, but right now he wasn't fazed by it.

"Sorry that I'm so stupid."

"It happens to the best of us, Lilly." She hugged me once more. "Do you want to tell your parents or should I?"

"Um…Tell them to come in here in 2 minutes…I need to talk to Oliver."

"Make it 5." Oliver said.

"Done. Have fun!" Miley sang and closed the door behind her.

"Oliver…" I started, about to cry again.

He pulled me in for a hug. "Lilly, it's Ok. Everything's gonna be fine, Ok?"

"Oliver, I owe you my life." I said to him, realizing that what I was doing was dangerous. I knew the whole time it was dangerous, but I didn't care.

"No, Lilly," he hugged me. "You just need to get better, and that's enough for me."

We lay back down. We were both really tired because we were up all night hugging and crying, and that hospital bed is not comfortable.

I took a deep breath and scooted closer to him, so that my head was on his shoulder.

"Lil, you scared me so much." he said, putting his arm around me.

"I know…I'm sorry." I sniffed. "But thank you so much for just being there for me."

He sighed. "Anything for my best friend." He got up from the bed, but I wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Your parents are probably dying to talk to you. I should go."

"But I want you to stay!" I held his hand tighter. I didn't want to tell my parents. I wanted to stay with Oliver and not let go.

He sat on the bed and gave me a hug. "I'll talk to you later, Ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." he said and I let him go. "And Lil?" he asked, halfway out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know where you got the idea that you were anything less than beautiful, 'cause to me…well…you're perfect." He smiled and left the room.

Ah! He just called me perfect! But he said no one's perfect…But he said I was! Ah! I really like him, and he's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I don't know what I'd do without him. If I continue not to eat, Oliver would just hurt more. And I would never want that. So I guess…I guess I'll try to get better. No more not eating. Oh crap, now I have to tell my parents.

"Hey, Lilly." my mom said, coming up to me. "You wanna tell us what happened?"

I sighed. "Not really…but I guess I have to." So I started at the beginning, Friday during lunch. I told them everything, except for the dancing with Oliver, 'cause they already thought I liked him and I didn't need anymore teasing. They hugged me, and my mom cried. But they said they're gonna get me a therapist. Great. Whoever heard of a therapist for self-consciousness? Alright so it's not that uncommon. But whatever.

They said I could leave the hospital that night, so I only had a couple more hours to kill. And I knew just what to do during those hours. I was _so_ hungry.

"What do you want to eat?" my dad asked.

"Hmm…how 'bout a turkey sub and an orange smoothie?"

"Alright, I'll go out and buy those." he said, but Miley and Oliver came into the room just as he was about to go out.

"No need to, Mr. Truscott." Miley said with a turkey sub in her hand. Oliver was holding an orange smoothie.

"You guys are the best!" I said, and they sat on the bed with me as my parents walked out of the room. Oh, the food was delicious! I can't believe I missed out on this.

"We know." they said in unison.

"Ok, so now that everything's gonna be Ok…I have a question." Miley stated.

"Ok…shoot."


	12. Thank You

**a/n-thanks 4 everyones reviews! and to **LiS-iM a MoLiVeR fAn**-i'm sorry that you wanted a moliver story, but there are lots of them all over the site. half the people may be looking 4 moliver stories, but the other half is looking for loliver. if you dont like it, you don't have to read it. sorry :-)**

Chapter 12: Thank You

"First of all, are y'all aware that you slept together last night?" I spit out my smoothie and Oliver turned bright red. Miley was just cracking up. "I mean, I know we've had sleepovers before, but it's never been just the two of you…and you're in _one_ bed." she laughed.

"Miley, we did not sleep 'together' we just slept next to each other." I said, trying to clear things up.

"Right…Next question. I saw you two dancing, and y'all looked pretty good together, let me just say that."

"Miley," Oliver laughed and shook his head.

"Let me finish! Third, I came in here today and you guys smiled at each other, like you were in love or something."

I was blushing like mad. "Miley, you're crazy."

Oliver agreed. "Yeah, we aren't in love."

"So what, are you guys trying to tell me you're 'just friends'?"

Oliver and I looked at each other. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say that I wanted to be more than friends, but I didn't want him to know that incase he didn't feel the same way. I bit my lip.

"Um…I guess." I said, and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, we're just…friends." he clarified. Guess he really didn't like me then.

Miley was disappointed. "Are you sure?" We both nodded. Miley sighed. "Ok then…"

I was really disappointed. I thought I had a little bit of a chance with Oliver, since he did say I was perfect. But I guess not. He agreed to being just friends. This sucks. It really brought me down. But he did care about me a lot. And I guess that's good. I just wish it was more. Maybe someday it could be, but for now it's obvious he just wants to keep things the way they are.

"Hey there, Lilly." Mr. Stewart came into the room.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart."

"I'm glad to see your eating again. I knew something was wrong when you didn't eat my spaghetti and meatballs." he said, making me laugh. "Anyway, I'm glad you're gonna be alright. But Miley here is still grounded, so we gotta get going."

"Awe, Daddy!"

"Sorry, Miles. You got homework to do too, don't ya?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Say good-bye to Lilly and let's go."

"Fine," Miley gave in. "Bye, Lilly!" she hugged me one last time. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Alright," she said. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Oliver." Miley waved to us and was out the door.

"So what time do you get out of here?" Oliver asked, sitting next to me.

"Sometime tonight. Unless the doctor tells me otherwise."

"I'm guessing you didn't do your homework either?" he smiled.

"You're guessing right." I laughed.

The same doctor as before came in the room just then. "Hey, Lilly. How are you feeling?"

"Better," I told her.

"You know what you did was extremely dangerous." she checked my breathing machine thing again.

"I know, I know."

"And did you know that by not eating, your metabolism slows down, making it harder to lose weight." she said, checking something off on her clip board.

I sighed. "Yeah…"

"Just as long as you know. Never do that again, Ok?" she asked and I nodded. "And you, Boy, what's your name?"

"Me?" Oliver pointed to himself. "I'm Oliver."

"Well, Oliver, you are a very good friend, and you did the right thing."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"He's my hero," I laughed.

"Anyway, Lilly, you can be released now."

"Really? Sweet!"

"Yeah, sweet, so uh, I'll just get this machine out of your way and you'll be good to go."

"Thanks, doctor."

"Don't thank me," she said. "Thank Oliver here."

"Thank-you, Oliver." I thanked him sincerely.

He shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Ok, you're free to go." the doctor said, opening a wheel chair. "Take it easy, and eat, Ok?"

I laughed, getting into the wheelchair. "I will, no worries." Oliver grabbed the handles and wheeled me into the waiting room where my parents were.

"Ready to go?" my dad asked, and I nodded. I still don't understand why everyone has to leave the hospital in a wheel chair. I mean, I still had my legs, but whatever.

"And Oliver," my mom said, coming towards him. "Thank-you so much for taking care of Lilly. If you ever need anything, you know where we live." he laughed and she hugged and kissed him.

The car ride home was pretty silent, except for the radio. Miley's, I mean Hannah's, newest song 'If We Were a Movie' was playing. That's my favorite song of hers. I glanced at Oliver, who was staring blankly out the window. He looked kind of confused, but that wasn't anything new for Oliver.

We pulled into our driveway and everyone got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. T." Oliver said, walking towards his house.

"Oh wait, Oliver!" my mom said. "What time will your parents be home?"

"Sometime tonight." he shrugged.

"Why don't you stay with us until they get home? We're so grateful for what you've done, and I wouldn't want you staying all alone."

"Oh it's fine, I have homework anyway."

"Nonsense, just bring it over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I insist."

"Alright, thanks. I'll be right over." I watched him walk into his house. I completely forgot he was still in his bathing suit. Before he came back, I changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He returned five minutes later in different clothes and with his backpack.


	13. The Old Lilly

**a/n-im lovin everyones reviews! heres chapter 13, hope u like it! -3-Erin**

Chapter 13: The Old Lilly

"Hey," Oliver greeted, walking in the house.

"Hey," I smiled. I was sitting on the couch in the family room. He came and sat next to me.

"So, you wanna do homework?"

"No," I laughed.

"Good, me neither." he laughed throwing his backpack on the ground and putting his feet up on the table.

"I don't feel like going to school tomorrow."

"Me neither," he agreed again.

"My mom said I don't have to if I'm not up to it."

"I still have to."

"Not if you 'accidentally' over sleep." I smiled, making him grin too.

"Good plan." he said, getting up. "Now let's go chug some mountain dews."

"Sweet!" I got up and we went into the kitchen. We had a chugging contest, and he won. Then we had a burping contest…he won again. We also ate lots of M&Ms…and some more sodas. It was really fun.

At 10:00, Oliver's parents got home. They stopped by, assuming that he was at my house. My parents explained everything to them, and they let him spend the night here with me. He doesn't have to go to school tomorrow either.

At 11:00, my mom made us move to the basement 'cause we were making too much noise and laughing too loud. We were both on a massive sugar high, so what did she expect? We were bouncing on the couches, and literally bouncing off the walls. It was _so_ much fun. We played DDR for an hour, and made up our own games to entertain ourselves after that. We watched a bunch of movies and TV shows. It really was a great night.

At 4:00 a.m., we began to calm down. We lay down on the rug on our backs, his legs facing one wall, my legs facing the other, and our heads side by side. "Hey, Oliver?" I asked, turning my head towards his.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning his face towards me. I laughed, because his face was upside-down in my eyes. He smiled.

"Did you mean it before in the hospital…ya know when you said I was…well…perfect?" This is the question that had been on my mind since he said we were just friends.

"Yeah, Lil. I did mean it." He sat up and faced me, and I did the same. "I mean, I don't understand how you don't see yourself like everyone else does. And I especially didn't like the 'new and improved' Lilly. I liked it when you didn't care what anyone thought of you. That's the Lilly I've known my whole life."

I nodded. "I liked it better too, trust me."

"So, from now on it's just gonna be the old Lilly, right?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Good," he smiled.

"I think I'm ready for bed, how bout you?"

He yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed. We each got on a couch and tried to fall asleep, but it just wasn't working. "Oliver, are you as uncomfortable as I am?"

"Yes!" Oliver groaned, getting up.

"Let's get the blow-up mattresses," I suggested and he agreed. We opened the closet and he grabbed the mattresses, and I grabbed the pump. We blew up the first double mattress with no problem, but the second one, which was a single, had a hole in it.

"Uh-oh." he said. "Now this is a dilemma." Of course the mattress was big enough for both of us, Miley and I slept on it all the time. But he wasn't Miley, and it would just be weird. Last night was different…I needed him to be with me.

"Umm…you can have the mattress."

"No way, you take it."

"No, Oliver, you're the guest."

"But it's your house."

"I'm not taking it," I lay on the couch.

"Neither am I." he lay back down on his couch. We lay in silence for about 10 minutes when Oliver spoke up. "This is stupid. One of us needs to take that perfectly good mattress, and it's not gonna be me."

"Then I guess neither of us will take it, 'cause it won't be me either." Both of us stared at the mattress in the dark. "Ok," I stood up. "I have a solution."

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up.

"Ok, umm…we can both take the mattress, but we'll just sleep as far away from each other as possible. Ok?"

He looked around nervously. "Ok." So we each got on opposite side of the mattress, with our own blankets. But since the mattress wasn't fully blown up, I kept accidentally sliding towards the middle of the mattress, and so did he. Finally, I just grabbed the side of it and forced myself to stay put. I fell asleep after a while, and I'm assuming Oliver was asleep too.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I was freezing, so I stole one of Oliver's blankets. He caught me though, because he was a really light sleeper.

"Lilly!" he grabbed the blanket from me.

"Oliver, I'm freezing!"

"So am I!"

"Well we don't have anymore blankets."

"Great." he groaned. "Can we share the blankets then?"

"They won't reach."

"Then let's move closer 'cause I can't stand being cold."

"Good idea." I agreed and we moved closer, sharing the blankets.

I woke up once more while it was still dark out. But this time, my arm was around Oliver's stomach and my head was on his shoulder. One of his hands was resting on top of the hand of mine that was around him. His other arm was around my shoulder. Since I was extremely comfortable and I didn't want to wake him, I didn't move from that position and immediately fell back asleep.


	14. Pancakes

**a/n-thanks 4 the reviews everyone! u kno i love them!**

Chapter 14: Pancakes

I woke up to Oliver moving his arm. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Oliver sat up.

"Yeah," I laughed. "But it's fine."

"Wow, it's 2:30 in the afternoon."

"Are you as hungry as I am?" I stood up.

"Yes!" he agreed, also standing. "Race you to the kitchen!" he said, taking off.

"No fair!" I complained, slowly following after him. "You can't start 'til I'm ready."

"Tough!" he laughed at me as I walked into the kitchen. "So what should we eat?"

"Let's make pancakes!" I suggested.

"Sweet!" he agreed.

We then got out the pancake mix and everything needed to make pancakes. I began mixing the batter when some pancake mix was flicked at my face.

"Oops!" Oliver said innocently.

"Oops?" I asked, and he nodded like it was an accident. So I flicked some of the gooey batter at him. "Woops!" I shrugged.

"Oh, it's on now!" he had an egg in his hand.

"Don't you da-" Too late. He cracked an egg on my head.

"You are dead!" I ran after him with the pancake batter. "Come back here and face me like a man!"

"No way!" Oliver said. As he was running, he slipped on some milk that we spilled, and he fell to the ground. I fell right after him. I was laughing so hard, and he was cracking up too. Luckily, only a little bit of the pancake batter spilled. So we cooked the pancakes while we were still a mess, and ate them peacefully before we cleaned anything up.

As we were eating, my mom came home. "Hey, guys." she said as she walked through the door. It sounded like she was forcing herself to be nice. She probably had a hard day at work.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Mrs. T."

"You guys! How could you make such a mess?"

"We'll clean it up, Mom, I promise."

"You better, 'cause I'm sure not cleaning it up."

"We will!" I promised.

"Oh and when you're done cleaning it up, I need to talk to you alone." With that she walked up the stairs.

"Uh-oh. It's never good when she has to talk to me alone."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"I have no idea! I just got out of the hospital, what could I have done?"

Oliver shrugged. "If it's about the mess, tell her it was my fault, and that I'm sorry."

"Nah, I did it too. Let's just clean it up before I get in more trouble." Oliver washed out all the dishes and wiped down the counter while I mopped the floor. Then we cleaned ourselves up.

"Should I leave while you talk to your mom?"

"No, stay here! Unless…you wanna go home."

"I'll stay," Oliver sat down and I walked up the stairs like I was awaiting my death.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I was nervous. I wonder what I did.

"Yes." My mom crossed her arms. "Ok, you know I don't mind Oliver sleeping over."

"Right…"

"Well, this morning I went downstairs to check on you guys…" Uh-oh. Play dumb, Lilly, play dumb!

"And…"

"And you were on the air mattress together."

"Yeah, I know, the couches were impossible to sleep on and the other air mattress had a hole in it."

"Well, why were you so close to each other?"

"Mom, we didn't mean to do that! It's not like we planned it!"

"Well, did you do anything?"

"What!" I screamed.

"Did you and Oliver do anything together?" she asked again and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"What! Mom! No! How could you even ask that?" I shrieked.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I swear!"

Mom let out a breath. "Good. 'Cause if you did I'd have to say no more sleep overs."

"Alright then, I'm leaving now."

"Wait. So you really didn't do anything?"

"I didn't, why would I?"

"It seems like you guys have something going on."

"Ah! That's it! I'm leaving, good-bye!" I ran out of there as fast as I could. "Hey, Oliver."

"Hey, are you in trouble?"

"No…"

"So what happened?"

"Umm…well…"

"Come on, you can tell me."

"She…kinda…asked me something. It was really awkward."

"Well, what'd she ask?"

"If…uh…"

"If…" he motioned for me to continue.

"If you and I…"

"If we…what?"

"Did something…last night."

"Something as in…what?"

I widened my eyes and said "_Something."_

"Oh. OH! Oh my gosh! Why would she ask that?"

"'Cause apparently we were close last night or something, I don't know." I had to act like I had no idea about the sleeping position we were in. I knew that he did, because in the morning he woke up before me.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh man, now it's gonna be all awkward around her! And she probably told your dad and now your dad's gonna hate me! And then your parents will tell my parents and everything's just gonna be so awkward and weird!" Oliver started flipping out.

"Oh no! My dad will freak if my mom tells him! And if she tells your parents, they're gonna hate me!"

"No, Lil, they love you!"

"Well my parents love you too, or else they wouldn't have let you sleep over."

"I'm glad our parents are so cool with it though. I had fun."

"Me too. Ugh, but school tomorrow is gonna suck."

"Oh yeah…we should probably do our homework now." he suggested and I nodded. We grabbed our backpacks and went in the basement.

All we had was global history homework, and it wasn't that hard. I just couldn't concentrate that well. I was too busy focusing on Oliver. The minute we finished, there was a loud knocking at the door.


	15. Jealousy

**a/n-sorry that this chapter ends in a weird place, but its the best i could do.**

Chapter 15: Jealousy

I opened it and Miley walked right in. "I thought you were grounded?" I laughed, bringing her into the basement.

"I am, but I told my dad I was coming here to check on you since you weren't in school. Oliver wasn't there either." she explained. She gasped and pointed when she saw Oliver on the couch

"What?" Oliver laughed. She then pointed at me with her mouth open.

"Miley, what?" I asked, chuckling.

"Maybe that's why!" Miley smiled crossing her arms and smiling. "Did y'all have another 'sleepover'?"

"Miley…" I started, smiling.

"That's a yes!" she grinned. She then looked at the air mattress. "Who took the air mattress and who took the couch?"

I looked down, and so did Oliver.

"YOU GUYS!" Miley started jumping around. I was as red as a cherry, and Oliver was blushing a lot too. "That's twice in a row! Good job you two!" Miley laughed and winked.

"Miley, don't get any ideas." Oliver said, slightly smiling.

"Too late!" Miley pushed me on the couch so that I was right next to Oliver. "Ok, tell me the full story."

"Miley, there's nothing to tell!" I said.

"Apparently there is if you both slept on the same mattress! Now spill, right now!"

I sighed. "Oliver's parents let him stay the night. And the other air mattress had a hole in it, and you know how uncomfortable the couches are. So we had to share that one."

"A likely story." Miley crossed her arms, pacing the room. "So like, you're saying you guys really didn't do anything?" She stopped pacing and turned to us.

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"You didn't even kiss?" Miley seemed disappointed.

Oliver and I shook our heads.

"Well why not!"

"Miley, we already told you this yesterday." Oliver said.

"You guys," Miley sat on the coffee table, facing us. "Everyone knows that you two are gonna end up together. Why do keep on denying your true feelings?" Oh my gosh! How did she know? How did everyone know? Was I that obvious? "And before you guys have chance to say you're 'just friends', I'm gonna go." She made Oliver and I hold hands and then she left.

Wow, how embarrassing. Now Oliver probably thinks I like him. Which, I do, but he's not supposed to know that. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. I knew I looked like an apple. I glanced at him, and he too, was blushing even more than before. We sat there for so long, just holding hands and blushing. I didn't dare make eye contact with him.

My cell phone rang, and we let go of our hands so I could answer it. It was Miley, of course. "Are you going out yet?" Miley asked loudly, and I knew Oliver heard her.

"No, Miley, we're not!"

"Let me talk to Oliver." she said, annoyed, and I handed it to him.

"Hello?"

"Oliver Oken, you are such a wimp!" I heard her yell.

"What'd I do?" Oliver was offended.

"Put me on speaker," she yelled.

"Miley, you're already yelling." Oliver laughed.

"Just do it!" she said, and he obeyed. "Listen you guys. Everyone sees your little relationship. You guys are constantly staring at each other, don't think everyone doesn't see you, 'cause we do. Oliver, you're always asking about Lilly, and you'll do anything for her. Lilly, you talk about him constantly and giggle a lot more when he's with us. And you also compliment each other like no other."

"So?" I asked.

"And you guys have a very touchy-feely relationship. I mean, whenever we're walking somewhere, you guys walk extra close to each other. Also, whenever Oliver teases you, Lilly, you'll always playfully push him. And those piggy back rides are extremely flirty. And when I sneakily called Johnny, he said he saw you holding hands. Not to mention the whole hospital thing, which is basically the _cutest_ thing I've ever heard. And then last night. Come on guys, everyone knows, so admit it; there is something there."

Oliver and I were both silent. What's a girl supposed to say to that?

"That's what I thought." Miley said, and I could tell she was smiling. "Now will you do something before I have to like, force you to kiss."

Oliver sighed.

"Was that you, Oliver?"

"Yes, it was me." he said.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Nope, just sighing." he replied.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so stubborn! Now both of you say right now who you like."

"Miley, I'm gonna hang up on you!" I threatened.

"Fine, but you both know I'm right. What are you gonna do when I hang up? Stare at each other and just not kiss? What fun is that?"

"Miley-" Oliver started but she cut him off.

"Oliver, if Lilly liked you what would you do?"

Oliver turned bright red. "Miley-"

She interrupted him again. "Exactly. And Lilly, you would not not say yes if Oliver didn't not ask you out, right?"

What the heck did she just say? "Right…?" Was she trying to confuse me?

"Aha! So you admit it!"

"Now you're just confusing me!"

"Miley, you are making things extremely awkward, so we're just gonna hang up now." Oliver said.

"Wait! Will you guys just kiss? Just once? Just try it, what's the worst that could happen?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Oliver repeated. "Oh, I don't know, maybe losing our friendship?"

"Oh, is that what you're worried about? You guys, I wouldn't let you lose the friendship that you have."

"Or maybe the fact that I've never kissed anyone, and Oliver has, so that'd be one more thing for me to be self-conscious about! And I really don't need any more things to be self-conscious about!" I spoke up.

"Actually…I've never kissed anyone either." Oliver admitted quietly.

"What? You said you kissed Becca!"

"Yeah…I lied." he confessed.

"Why would you lie?" I asked.

"'Cause I…I wanted to see if you'd be jealous."

"Oh trust me, I was!" I spoke before I even realized what I was saying. "I mean…" I couldn't think of something to cover myself up.


	16. Caught

**a/n-sooo the stories coming to an end. im not sure how many more chapters it will last, but this isnt the last one. but the good news is, i already started writing a new story. so once this is finished, ill post the new one.**

Chapter 16: Caught

"Exactly!" Miley said. I had forgotten she was still on the phone. "So Oliver, you wanted Lilly to be jealous, and Lilly, you were jealous. Am I right so far?"

"Yeah…" Oliver and I answered in unison.

"Ok, good. Now, why did you want Lilly to be jealous? Because you like her, right?"

Oliver was silent, and then spoke up. "Miley-"

"Right?"

"Well…yeah, but-"

"See! Thank-you for admitting it!" Miley yelled. Oh my gosh! He likes me! Holy crap! You have no idea how happy I am! But he said 'but'. What does that mean? Maybe he doesn't like me anymore! "Lilly, now it's your turn to admit you like him."

"Of course I like him." I admitted.

"AHHH!" Miley squealed.

"You really like me?" Oliver asked like he was shocked.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier." I said.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I've liked you for the longest time!"

"I've liked you since forever!" Oliver smiled and grabbed my hand. I grinned huge.

"So are you guys going out or what?" Miley spoke up from the phone. Oliver, still smiling, shut the cell phone and tossed it to the ground.

"Lil, will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked in the _cutest_ voice possible.

"Of course! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that!"

He smiled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. But as he pulled away from my cheek, I grabbed his face and kissed him right on the lips. My theory is, if you're gonna kiss, kiss like you mean it. He smiled as I kissed him, and he began to deepen the kiss, if you know what I mean. I leaned back, so I was now lying on my back, and Oliver was over me, still kissing.

It was the greatest moment of my life, until the most embarrassing thing happened. My dad walked down to the basement and we hadn't noticed him. Until he started yelling.

"Lillian Ann Truscott!" **a/n-I made up her middle name** Oliver and I jumped about 10 feet away from each other.

"Dad, I-uh-it's…" Oh crap, I'm done for.

"Oliver, I think you better go." He crossed his arms.

"I am so sorry, Mr. T."

"Now." his voice was cold. Oliver bolted up the steps and ran to his house, forgetting his backpack.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I said, but he just glared at me.

"Go to your room, now." he ordered, and I did as I was told.

I put my head into my pillow, crying of humiliation. Now everything was gonna be all awkward around my parents. And my dad was probably ready to kill Oliver. I can't even begin to imagine how Oliver must feel. My parents loved him, and now what would they think? I guess I would find out soon enough.


	17. Wonderwall

**a/n-last chapter! Thanks to every one of my readers and reviewers: NCooper, pianofightsxoxo, jakeepsteinsguh, your average tEEn, penguinsrock12, Miley Cyrus Fan –or- sNoWpUpZ, Spencer-Sweetie, x3JBFANx3, hmislife, Oliver.Artemis, simplypink, MajorDxSfantatic, Id Pendemus, theyoungandthehopeless, softballchick03, ixibabe, StepInTime, Hannah Montana101, nomad274, xCattyxCatx, Dancerles1, SiriusBlack123, ATeeAdorkable, CASEYandDEREK, Punk Rock Emo Princess, Sidhe-anomaly, RJBsComputer, Sierra-With-Attitude, SexyBack, xXx.Gabi-n-KaraxXx, AlwaysxAddicted, Mocha Addict, ilovedc, swiglo3000, Skateboarding4life, and anyone else I forgot or who reads this later. I love u all! ****-3-Erin**

Chapter 17: Wonderwall

There was a knock on the door a little while later and my mom walked in. I didn't make eye contact.

"I thought you and Oliver were just friends?"

"Mom, I don't wanna talk about this with you. Why does everyone care so much what we do anyway? It's none of your business."

"One-don't talk to me like that. Two-how long have you been going out?"

"Mom, please, stop! You never wanted to talk to your mom about things like this, so why are you making me?"

My mom thought for a moment. "You're right. It's none of my business. But no more sleepovers, that's a given. No more being alone in the house without Miley, or me or Dad."

"So…you're not mad?"

"I'm not, I think it's cute. Your dad on the other hand is…a little angry."

"Well, thanks, I guess. But I need to go give Oliver his backpack. So I'll be right back."

"Are his parents home?"

"Yes, Mom," I assured her.

"Well, don't be too long 'cause you have to go to the therapist tonight." I grabbed Oliver's backpack from the basement and walked over to his house.

Oliver's dad answered the door. "Hey, Lilly." he smiled. Oh great, my mom already called Oliver's mom, who told his dad. I could tell by the look in his eyes. He looked almost…proud. "Oliver!" he called. "Someone's here to see you!"

Oliver came shooed his dad away and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "Hey."

"Hey, uh…you left your backpack…so here ya go."

"Thanks. Are you in trouble?"

"No, my dad's just…mad. My mom's fine with it. And I'm guessing she already called your mom and told her?"

"You're guessing right. My mom thinks it's a disaster waiting to happen, and my dad is happy for me. He's proud that I actually have a girlfriend, since Becca didn't last long."

We sat on the swinging bench on his porch. "So why does your mom think it's a disaster?"

"'Cause she once went out with her best friend, and they broke up and haven't talked since."

"Oh. That won't happen to us…will it?" I looked up at his big brown eyes.

He looked down at me. "Nah," he shook his head. "I won't let it."

I smiled, and we leaned in to kiss. But of course, Oliver's mom opened the door just as our lips touched. "Dinner's ready, Oliver."

We quickly pulled apart. Oliver rubbed his temples, annoyed, and said, "I'm not hungry, Mom."

"Well, come in anyway. You're going to school tomorrow."

"Ok, Mom." Oliver replied. Finally, she shut the door.

"Sorry about her."

"Sorry about my dad."

"Well, this has been the most embarrassing day of my life." Oliver laughed.

"Same. But it's also been the best." I smiled, and we finally got to kiss without and interruption. I had to stop myself from getting too into it, because I had to go. I pulled apart. "Oliver, I have to go home and shower; I have therapy tonight."

Oliver wanted more, but he nodded. "Ok, just one more kiss." he suggested, and we began kissing again.

I giggled in the middle of it. "Oliver, I have to go." I smiled, pulling apart once more.

"Alright, alright." Oliver smiled. "I do want you to get better."

"I'm already better."

"Yeah, but you might start up again some time. And I don't ever want you to even think about doing that again."

"Thanks again for saving me. You really are amazing. You're…my wonderwall." I smiled, making him grin. We hugged and I went home. Today was the beginning of an amazing relationship.

**THE END. I know; sucky ending. I'm completely aware. But I was never good at endings. I'll post my new story either tonight or tomorrow! And if you haven't heard the song Wonderwall, by Oasis, then I suggest you listen to it right now! Here are the lyrics:**

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you._

_By now, you should've somehow _

_Realized what ya gotta do._

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now._

_Backbeat the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out._

_I'm sure you've heard it hall before_

_But you never really had a doubt._

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now._

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding._

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._

_There are many things that I _

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how._

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall._

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they're never throw it back to you._

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do._

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now._

_And all the roads that lead to you are winding._

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding._

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how._

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall._

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall._


	18. Author's Note

**a/n-Hey guys! I'm thinking that after my next story is done, I might make a sequel to this one. It will be about Lilly being out of therapy 'cause she's learned her lesson. And I'm thinking maybe Miley would want to go to a modeling agency or something, and she drags Lilly along. And then they'll tell her that if she wants to be a model she needs to fit into a certain pair of pants, so her eating disorder comes back. Or something like that. What do you guys this? It'll only be after I finish my next story though.**


End file.
